Pokémon: Generation 0
by Dimiel
Summary: Blake Miller was a soldier that witnessed his squad die before him. Now living a slow life working in his aunt's cafe in Utsuku Region, his life was a satisfactory. Or so he thought, until greatness calls. Follow Blake or known as Shinku, in his adventure as not a Pokémon Trainer, but a Pokémon Tamer. Sets in an alternate universe. Rated T for dark and mature story elements.


**During the World War III, or commonly known as "Nuclear War", all of the countries from all around the world were in chaos. There was no care anymore, people kill each other, explosions erupted from everywhere, the moral standards of a human being was nothing but a laugh stock and the governments shows their true colors, as well as their corrupt intentions.**

**It was like the humans were in the end times...**

**But, that's when they came.**

**Creatures which called themselves "Pokémon". These creatures were powerful, powerful enough to even take on the full human destructive capabilities and military power. Why? These Pokémon wanted one thing from humans;**

**"Peace"**

**The upper echelon of the Pokémon, the legendary Arceus, Moneus and Celesprime brought the humans together with their amazing powers. It was foretold that these three are creators that came from three different universes.**

**The era of the humans and Pokémon coexist with each other had came and it was the end of the international conflict. The governments of the world was created and had established rules and law regulations of Pokemon, as well as humans. It was then, the world had fallen into peace and harmony...**

**Or so I thought.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**"What Once Was"**

* * *

"Goddamnit!" I said as I kept shooting. "Frank! To your right!"

"Got it!" My squad member responded. "Thanks!"

"Thank me later!" I yelled.

"Blake, 2 O'clock!" Lilian warned.

"Roger!" I immediately shoot the one whom Lilian had pointed only for my clips to be emptied. "Shit! Ammo's low! Cover me!"

"Got that/Roger that!" Lilian, Frank and Tim, another one of my squad members, said in unison.

**The world of idealism was never in my mind.**

"Oh, hell!"

**This world is rotten. Rotten to the death.**

"Shit! Damned Muk just spit poison on me!" Tim said to me.

"We'll cover you! Hurry up and fucking use the antidote!" I replied and nodded to Lilian and Frank.

**Humans abused the use of Pokémon, fucking used them like they're tools and weapons.**

"Oh, no...Blake!" Lilian called me just as I shoot off some of the cult members. "Mutated Raichus from behind!"

"What!?" I looked behind and she was right. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

**Was the world really in peace? Was it like a world where blood-spilling does not exist?**

"Where the hell is the backup!?" Frank yelled.

"No. The real question is; why are we the only ones doing this!? What happened to the other squad!?" Tim said and shot down a Beedrill. "What the hell, man!? Did we got something wrong!? Why the fuck do I have to kill Pokémon!?"

**I'd say no. This world was still the same as it was.**

"Lilian!" I yelled and caught her when she was sent flying by a mutated Raichu. "Y-You okay, Lily!?"

She spit out blood, causing my eyes to widen. "The mutated R-Raichu just bolt tackled me...I-I'm p-p-paralyzed now..."

**War. It had always been the war.**

"No, no, no!" I yelled to Frank. "We can't leave her there!"

"I promised her that I'd keep you safe. I can't go back now, Blake..." Frank said to me, feeling really guilty.

"Noooo! Lilian!"

**It...destroyed my life...**

"Come on! Go on! Go on, Blake! Keep running!" Frank said as I quickly made my way to the chopper with zombified Pokémon chasing us from behind. "Just a bit more! You're almost there!"

"We made it, Frank!" I said, but got no response.

*Gunshot*

"Frank?"

There he is, tripped down because he was shot down by the captain on the chopper aboard. My eyes widened as the zombified Pokémon ambushed him, biting and ripping him apart. The zombified Charizard just fucking ripped his head off!

"No...no!" The anger took the best of me and my knuckle impacted the captain's nose, causing him to fall. "What the fuck did you do, captain!? Why the hell..." Tears began to produce in my eyes. "Why goddamnit, why!?"

"He had to be s-sacrificed." The captain wiped off his bloodied nose as he alowly stood up. "If not, the horde of undead Pokémon would've brought the chopper down."

"You were supposed to ensure the safety of your squad! Why the hell are you killing them!?" I yelled. "Lilian is dead! Tim is dead! Now, Frank is dead!"

"But you're not, James."

"Don't use that stupid tone of yours to reason me!" I snarled at him with angered glare. "W-We were just simple recruits...we just entered the army! Why the fuck did the platoon sent us to our deaths!?"

"We didn't know the Fenrir Cults were ready for us. It was an accident."

"To hell with that!" I gritted my teeth. "I hate this...I fucking hate this shit!"

**That's where I decided that I...should quit the army.**

* * *

**Introduction End:**

**"What Once Was"**

* * *

**Info:**

Moneus and Celesprime **are** fanmade legendary Pokémon, Fakemon if you will. Taken "**Mon**-" from "**Mon**arc" and "-**eus**" from "D**eus**". "**Celes**-" is from "**Celes**tial" and "-**prime**" is of course, prime. Yeah, I know.

I suck at naming Pokémon.

This universe has **technological differences** with the canon/original one. The world Blake is in is a reflection of ours although they're not the exact same. All **countries** and **continents**, as well as **regions** are **different**. The bad and good thing are divided in half so the **misuse of Pokémon**, **poaching of Pokémon** and some other bad things you can think of happening to Pokémon are huge crimes. Although, fighting against Pokémon is quite common.

In this universe, **Pokémon Trainer** is a new thing but a **Pokémon Tamer** is something quite old. Pokémon Tamers are superhuman who train themselves and their Pokémon to fight another Pokémon Tamer. Think of it like this; Pokémon's job in a battle between Pokémon Tamers is **assisting**. They don't make Pokémon fight each other, they fight **alongside** their Pokémon.

This universe has a lot of RPG Fantasy and Modern World elements.

* * *

**So...yeah. **

**I got this story in my mind since I recently replayed Pokemon FireRed and Emerald. Played a bit of Black & White, as well as Black 2 & White 2. Though, I never got to play Pokemon Sun & Moon much less Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon since I'm poor and couldn't afford shit.**

**I remembered playing Pokemon Gold in my old Gameboy Color though. But it didn't have a save file so I always ended up playing back-to-back. But, I do still remember playing Pokemon Gold in my phone and managed to defeat Red which was damn hard.**

**Ah, the old times...**

**Well! This is going to be a bit dark, probably darker. I'll try to combine the adventure feeling as well as comedy. Since I am a fan of Touko, maybe a pairing. This is an alternate universe.**

**Harem?**

**Meh, I don't think so.**

**While I am a fan of harem, I don't think the genre fits here. Okay, probably love-triangle. I don't know. Let's just go where my imaginations take me.**

**Anyways, sorry to all Pokemon fans who I offended because of my lack of knowledge regarding the series, as well as turning your childhood into ruins. And sorry if I got what soldier does is wrong, like the knuckle to your captain's nose. I just did this randomly.**

**Also, keep in mind that this is T-rated (probably M-rated?) fanfic. Don't blow up on me if this was too dark for you.**

**With that being said, see you guys and girls in the next chapter, probably.**

**Depends on whether you readers like this or not.**

**Bye-cha.**


End file.
